poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pythor contacts the Overlord
This is how Pythor contacts the Overlord goes in The My Little Pony Ninjago Movie. balloon is carried in the wind floats up to a balcony watches then enters the castle Pythor P. Chumsworth: All this power wasted on parties when there are far greater uses. at his reflection in a mirror Nindroids approach him holds a pulsating orb Pythor P. Chumsworth: Well? Answer it! Nindroids step back one holding the orb throws it into a cauldron image of the Overlord appears The Overlord: Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works. Pythor! sighs Pythor P. Chumsworth: Over here, Your Excellency. The Overlord: Where? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Over here. Overlord looks around The Overlord: Huh? Pythor P. Chumsworth: No. No, right. Look right. Overlord suddenly faces the right direction The Overlord: My right? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Yep. Overlord turns to face Pythor The Overlord: Oh. There you are. Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big thing here. Incredibly intimidating, but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? Darkness! That would be great! You promised me magic that could control the elements, and right now, I'm holding a staff! Pythor P. Chumsworth: Uh, that would be the Staff of Sacanas, Your Excellency, and it will... The Overlord: Mm-hmm? Pythor P. Chumsworth: ...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land. The Overlord: Mm-hmmmm? Pythor P. Chumsworth: You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies. The Overlord: So that would be a yes on your locking down the four Alicorn Princesses? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Give us three days. We'll have everything ready for your arrival. The Overlord: ominous Remember, Pythor. Only I have the power to resurrect your ancestors. Make this staff work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and the deal we had is off. Pythor P. Chumsworth: It won't be a problem. The Overlord: upbeat Great! warbling I'm ready to power up, crash and bash, and be the biggest, baddest bugaloooooo... spell fizzles out glares at Cryptor General Cryptor: Sorry, bad spell service. You want me to call him back? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Do you have the Princesses? General Cryptor: Well, uh, funny story. It kinda seems like they... they might've like, you know, got away... a little bit. growls lunges at Cryptor and hisses General Cryptor: I know you're disappointed, but I got one word for you. out a spongecake Spongecake. hisses again General Cryptor: screams Pythor P. Chumsworth: I need all four for the staff to work. General Cryptor: Hey, I know! I want the Overlord to resurrect your ancestors just as much as you do. I understand they are important to you. You need them a lot. It kinda hurts having one of you locked away. lungs and hisses jumps back Pythor P. Chumsworth: Those Princesses are not gonna keep me from resurrecting those I considered my family! Prepare the Nindroid MechDragon! General Cryptor: Ihhh! runs off calms down and sighs Pythor P. Chumsworth: Please. How far could four little alicorns get on their own?